1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character processing device that represents function codes, comprising at least a portion of the information processing codes input to the device, as a single character or character code pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Information processing codes used to control various electronic devices typically include function codes that are utilized solely for controlling the function of the information transmitting apparatus of such devices. For example, in FIG. 1, 32 function codes are illustrated at (1) while various character codes are illustrated at 2.
As will be understood from FIG. 1, these codes are represented by two digits of sextodecimal numbers.
The function codes 1 do not have commonly accepted character representations as do the character codes. For this reason various methods of representing these function codes have been proposed, but a unified system for such representation including the character codes has not been developed because each function code requires multiple characters for representation. For example a function code representing "carriage return" requires 8 characters "00001101" in binary representation, 2 characters "OD" in sextodecimal representation, and 2 characters "CR" in character representation.